


Beyond Bliss

by D1ona30



Series: Boy's in Lace [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Desperation, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Playful Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, idiot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you want to see them?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Harry’s head snaps up instantly, “What?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Louis bites his bottom lip, “Do you want to see them?” He repeats, “ON, I mean, do you want to see them on?”</i>
</p>
<p>(or the one where Harry finds Louis' knickers in the wash)</p>
<p>*Russian translation available*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I got to thank my ladies for helping me along with this fic.
> 
> As always to my emoji [Kris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson) for always holding my hand, reading it over to make sure I don't have any glaring mistakes.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [Em](http://haroldsgettinghead.tumblr.com/) for helping me out when I realized I forgot something and only calling me an idiot once. Love you my Internet Jesus Baby. 
> 
> And there is no way I could have done this without [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/)! Girl I'm sure a good 40% of this fic is based off the things we talk about. Especially the end *wink wink*
> 
> [Russian Translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886877) by [jerrym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrym/pseuds/jerrym)

The thing is they aren’t super sexy on purpose knickers, they were almost like an everyday pair. Just a plain pair of navy blue cotton panties. Okay, well they were stylish, Harry is big enough to admit that, with coral polka dots and matching soft lace trimming the waistband and leg openings but they were faded, like they had been worn for years and had gone through the wash more than a few times. Harry just stood there in the middle of the washing room, mouth agape and wide eyes trained on the small pair of knickers in his hand.

 

His ears are still ringing when he drops to the floor, knees protesting when they hit the cold tile. He’s not sure what comes over him as he frantically starts searching through the other’s lad’s laundry, desperately searching for, _what?_ Harry is too shaken to admit. The underwear in his hand hinders him for a moment, he goes to set them down on the floor but changes his mind quickly and shoves them into his mouth, feeling somehow that laying them on the floor would defile them in some way.

 

He searches frantically through the pile of dirty laundry, hands flying and tossing t-shirts, vests, jeans and jumpers to the side and sometimes behind him. He falls back against the wall when he finds the lot of them, all 5, 6, 7….8!!!! All 8 pairs of women’s knickers hidden all the way at the bottom of Louis’ laundry basket. His mind reels at the realization of what he just found in his best friends dirty clothes. The evidence lays out in the open on his lap and he just stares, eyes still wide, at the various styles and colors; blue cotton, hot pink stars, red with lace, black silk, and _OH SHIT IS THAT A THONG?!_

 

Harry slaps himself in the forehead running his palm down his face, he groans when his hand brushes over the knickers he’d unthinkingly stuffed into his mouth.

 

"Mother fucker,” he sputters, spitting them out, shocked and disgusted with himself.

“Why me?” He cries up at the ceiling, then turns to look at the panties, “I just wanted to do something nice!” He yells at them, likes it’s their fault he stuffed his best friend's underwear in his mouth.

 

The real problem is though, it’s not that he found them, it’s not even the fact Louis obviously really, _really_ likes to wear them but that Harry is hard as fuck right now.

 

When he first grabbed them and had the fleeting thought that Louis might wear them he got hot but now sitting here with several pairs and no sign of male underwear in sight and he checked. He’s rock hard in his jeans and his mind isn’t helping. He can’t shake the image of Louis in those faded blue knickers, obviously a pair he likes, obviously a pair he wears a lot, the coral probably contrasting his tan skin beautifully, his perfectly round bum peeking out from underneath, he groans for a whole other reason this time. And what’s worse is he has all these other visuals right in his line of sight and closing his eyes to them doesn’t help, all it does is bring them into sharp focus.

 

He wouldn’t be able to give a rational explanation for what he does next, not even if a gun was to his head. Harry quickly unzips his jeans and pulls out his already leaking cock, grabbing the navy knickers, still a bit damp from being in his mouth, and wraps them around his dick.

 

It’s not an easy drag but the cotton under his palm brings the images of Louis to the fore front of his mind and the lace tickling his balls on the pump down makes him think of all the things he would do if Louis was right here wearing them, wearing them for Harry.

It won’t take him long, he can tell, not when thoughts of Louis hard in the knickers are dancing around in his mind. Louis bending over, Louis kissing him, Louis touching him, him touching Louis, him fucking Louis and with that he comes. Release spilling out over his hand and on to the underwear.

 

He curses at himself once he comes down from his high, he just came thinking of his _friend_ in panties, and he jizzed all over them, he really is a dumbass.

 

Harry panics trying to decide what to do. He can't put them in the wash with the other clothes and get his spunk all over the rest of Louis' laundry. Harry grabs the laundry soap with his clean hand and stumbles to the nearest bathroom. He tosses the underwear in the sink, plugging it up and dumping a third of the bottle of detergent on top. He washes his hands over them, hoping that it won’t add to the stains but not having a better option. He takes deep calming breaths as the small sink fills with water. He does up his jeans with wet hands not caring at this point about having wet pants, looking like he pissed himself is better than what he actually did. He swirls the pretty knickers around in the murky water a few times before finally going back out to the laundry room.

 

He takes in the chaos in the small compartment, clothes tossed around and lovely little panties laying haphazardly among the mess. Harry sighs to himself trying to decide what to do. He had just wanted to do Lou’s laundry to help his friend out and it turned into a mess. He could just put them all back but Louis would notice if that pair were washed and the others weren’t. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment deciding on which would be least likely to get him into trouble.

 

After an agonizingly long minute he decides to just go ahead and do the laundry. He’d really wanted to help his friend out and he could get them clean and folded without further incident. Besides it’ll give the knickers more time to soak and give him something to do while he waits. And it absolutely has nothing to do with the fact that he gets to touch the other knickers again, because he is _NOT_ a creep.

 

It maybe takes him two hours to get all the laundry done and folded, he even sorted them unnecessarily and took a painstakingly long time to fold the lads shirts but it still went faster than he would have liked. He didn’t fold the panties like he wanted, just so he could linger on the fabric a bit longer, he felt it was a great sign of his self-control that he just tossed them back in the bottom of the basket, soft and clean, smelling of the floral fabric softener he always likes to use.

 

Once it’s all accomplished he reluctantly makes his way back to the hall bathroom, dreading what he may find. At first he thinks his work is successful, pulling them out of the water and inspecting them he doesn’t find any stains and puts them the dryer with one of his softest towels to help them dry. He waits anxiously for the dryer to be done, pacing back and forth and eyes flashing to the clock on the wall, knowing Louis will be home from work soon so he can change before going to his evening class at Uni.  

 

The dryer goes off five minutes before Louis is due home and Harry nearly has a heart attack when the loud buzzer goes off. He jumps clutching at his chest, eyes snapping toward the door because it would just be his luck that Louis would come home at that moment but luckily it doesn’t happen. He’s able to get the dryer open and the knickers out before all his plans of hiding this from Louis die in a fiery burst of flames.

 

There’s a huge, and he means FUCKING HUGE, come stain on the side of the knickers and splatter across the front. Louis’ pretty navy blue knickers are ruined and it’s all his fault. He really feels the need to bang his head against the wall but refrains when he hears keys jingling in the lock. He freezes for half a second, panicking before his brain decides to take pity on him and allows him to run as fast as his long limbs will carrying him to his bedroom and shoves the offending clothing underneath his pillow.

 

He makes it back out just in time to see Louis crashing into the kitchen and dumping take-away boxes on to the table.

 

“Hey,” Louis says, out of breath from his long trek up the stairs.

 

He doesn’t look at Harry as he arranges the boxes, removing the tops and sticking plastic utensils in each container and for that Harry is grateful, still feeling flush.

 

“They had a lot left over after the lunch rush and had us all take some home since they won’t be serving it for dinner.” He shrugs, sporking a piece of chicken and popping into his mouth, “Mmmm, I knew this would be good. Niall worked on it all day, I could smell it all through my shift.”

 

Harry’s barely paying attention to Louis’ words, eyes more focused on his small pink mouth. There’s suddenly a container of noodles in front of his face obstructing his view and he frowns at it.

 

“Are you alright?” He hears Louis say.

 

Harry’s eyes snap up to Louis’ questioning blue eyes, and when did they start looking so sultry?

 

“Yeah I’m fine!” He squeaks, flicking his eyes away from Louis and back to the noodles.

 

“Are you sure? You’re acting weird. Usually you are attacking the food I bring home from the restaurant.” Louis is trying to catch Harry’s eyes but he keeps moving them around the room too fast.

 

“I’m fine,” he tries again but the face Louis makes shows he isn’t convinced.

 

“You’re lying. For Gods sakes you won’t even look at me,” he huffs, putting his hands on his hips, cocking one of them out and Harry has to bite his lip to stop his mind from picturing Louis doing that in a pair of his knickers.

 

Harry doesn’t really have a reply that isn’t him falling to his knees and begging Louis to forgive him for what he has done. Luckily he’s saved from all that when Louis groans, “Shit, I don’t have time for this, I got class in 20 minutes.”

 

He levels Harry with a glare which he avoids by looking at the toes of Louis’ trainers.

 

“Listen, when I get home we are talking about this. You hear me?” Harry nods because he knows when Louis wants something he’ll do anything possible to get it, even if that means tying Harry up, _which_ , really doesn’t sound too bad when you think about it and okay he needs to stop that line of thought, _now._

 

He grabs the carton of chicken off the table and stalks to his room, slamming the door to make sure Harry knows of his frustration. Harry releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and slumps into the closest dinning chair to poke at the noodles Louis gave him.

 

A few minutes later he hears Louis’ bedroom door bang against the wall when he opens it and Harry cringes thinking of the dent it probably left.

 

“Harry?” Louis asks, voice shaking and Harry tenses in his seat, remembering the freshly laundered clothes.

 

He doesn’t turn to look at the other lad just tilts his head to the side, “Yes?” He says, trying to remain calm.

 

Out of his peripheral Harry can see the folded grey shirt in Louis’ hand shaking, “Did you,” Harry hears Louis take a deep breath, “Did you wash my clothes?”

 

Harry nods his head toward Louis, “Wanted to do something nice,” he takes a fork full of noodles into his mouth, trying to play it cool.

 

“All of it?” His voice pitches up high at the end.

 

“Of course,” He says around the mouth full, he still hasn’t managed to swallow it, his throat feeling tight.

 

Louis groans, slumping against the wall, “Fucking shit,” the boy mumbles and bangs the back of his head on the wall. Harry wants to rush over and make sure he’s alright but he can’t trust that his hands won’t try to slip down and check to see if Louis is wearing a pair right now. He stays in his seat and forces the lump of food down.

 

“It’s okay,” He croaks out.

 

“Shit, Harry,” Louis says, eyes closed to the world, “No wonder you’re acting so weird.”

Harry wants to protest and he starts shaking his head but Louis’ talking again, words coming out faster, “Look, I don’t have time for this but like, I like it. And no one knows about it. _No one_ , well except you now, I guess. But, fuck, I’ve never shown anyone ever, ever. So like just please promise not to tell anyone. Okay?”

 

Harry is able to look at him now because, what??? Harry would never tell anyone and he thought he’d be getting yelled at, not have Louis giving some sort of confession and plea. He’s staring at the other lad with his mouth open in shock before realizing he is supposed to speak now, “Of course! I’d never. It’s not weird.” He’s so damn proud of himself for actually giving an intelligible answer and not blurting out, _“Are you wearing them now?! Can I see?!”_

 

“Thanks, H,” Louis says, giving him a small grateful smile and it’s so lovely that Harry gives one of his own back. And then Louis’ hitting the wall with his hand and rushing off back to his room to change with a "We can talk about this more later" tossed over his shoulder.

 

Harry's smile falls with those words and turns back to the noodles he knows he's not going to be eating.

 

Louis comes out of his room a bit later, now dressed in a white T-shirt and skinny jeans. Harry does a double take noticing they are the ones he washed and his eyes track the other boy as he moves around the flat looking for the things he needs for class hoping to get a glance of a panty line but to no avail.

 

He's frowning when Louis comes over to the table to grab his keys.

 

Louis huffs at the younger lad, ruffling his hair, "Cheer up Curly, I know how you love to talk but I really gotta go. And I promise we’ll talk soon."

 

Harry doesn't look at Louis too afraid that the blush on his cheeks will give him away because that is _so_ not why he's upset.

 

Louis walks away toward the door bending over to slip his shoes on and Harry shamelessly leans to the side to get a better look.

 

There's a small strip of hot pink lace sticking out the back of his jeans when Louis bends over and Harry falls off his chair with a loud thump recognizing the pair from earlier. " _My hands have been on those_!" He thinks in shock when Louis jumps and turns back around with a scowl and a yelped, "What the fuck?"

 

"S..s..sorry," Harry stutters out, "Guess I slipped." He shrugs and looks up at Louis who's giving him a puzzled look.

 

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head mumbling to himself, "So do not have the time." He picks up his bag and keys, opening the flat door, "Bye Harry," he calls one more time, sounding annoyed but fond before closing the door behind him.

 

Harry's still on the floor when he leaves and he falls backwards to yell up at the ceiling, "Fuck my life."

 

\----------------------

 

Harry's a coward, he's more of a coward then the lion in "The Wizard of Oz." He hasn't spoken to Louis in over a week and it sucks. He's pretty sure that Louis is pissed at him by now but between their clashing work and Uni schedules it’s been way too easy to make sure he's gone or asleep when Louis is supposed to be home.

 

He isn't so much afraid of the talk they would have about Louis' proclivity to wear women's knickers because if Harry has learned anything from this mess is that he is perfectly fine with it, more than fine with it. And that is where the actual problem lies and where his true fear is stemmed from. He's not stupid despite his previous and ongoing actions might tell you. He knows at some point Louis is going to notice the missing underwear and might at some point confront Harry about them and that right there is why he's avoiding his best friend. Harry won't be able to avoid him forever and he's pretty sure today will be the day unless he spends it in his room with the door locked. But Louis would probably break it down thinking there is actually something physically wrong with Harry and not just his brain.

 

It’s their joint day off, they had agreed after first getting the flat that they'd always have one day off a month together, and it’s the first time he's ever hated it. But its tradition for them to spend the day together and he reluctantly pulls himself out of bed.

Louis isn't up yet for which he is grateful and he goes to the kitchen to set up the kettle for their morning tea, pulling down two mugs.

 

He's just finished making his own tea when he hears movement coming from Louis' room. There’s drawers opening and closing as well as doors, he hears water running and figures Louis is taking a shower. He goes to sit in the living room, curling up on the couch and covering himself with the throw blanket.

 

Harry finds a channel showing a _Friends_ re-run and decides on that, too anxious to really look for anything else. He’s expecting Louis to come out, get a cup of tea and then come join him on the couch for a cuddle like all their days off in the past. What he doesn’t expect is for Louis to come out get a cuppa then go back to his room without even a good morning. He frowns in confusion even though he’s relieved at being able to put off facing Louis.

 

There’s a loud bang from Louis’ room and then frantic talking and Harry turns down the volume on the TV and strains to hear. He can’t make out what’s being said but he hears things being moved around and Louis’ talking to someone and Harry assumes he must be on the phone. He can’t be sure because his voice is muffled through the walls.

 

There’s another loud slam and then Louis is coming out into the living room, he looks at Harry for a moment, opening his mouth like he is going to say something before abruptly closing it. He makes a pained sound in the back of his throat before going back to his room and slamming the door.

 

Harry sits on the couch, stunned while he hears Louis’ phone ring and his racing voice carriers through the flat. Harry seriously considers getting up and eavesdropping but holds himself back.

 

It’s less than five minutes later when Louis comes back out into the living room. He’s dressed for cuddling in an oversized cream cable knit jumper and grey sweat pants but his posture is anything but. His back is straight, arms pressed against his sides, hands in tight fists and eyes staring straight ahead.

 

He’s not even looking at Harry when he says it but Harry knows it’s directed at him, “Do you know where my knickers are?” It comes out rushed and Harry feels like he could have almost missed it and he really wants to play dumb, so he does.

 

“Uh what?” He asks, dumbly, really _really_ dumbly.

 

Louis’ eyes flit to his for a second and Harry can see the nerves that are tearing Louis apart and he really is dumb for making Louis go through this.

 

“You did my laundry and like I can’t find a pair of my panties,” His face grows bright red and Harry hates that he’s getting hard at Louis’ discomfort, especially knowing he did this.

 

“So, I...I was wondering if you saw them,” Harry watches as Louis tries to get himself composed but he’s losing his self-confidence as he turns pink cheeked and flustered while he continues speaking, “And, like, the thing is I wouldn’t even have said anything but they are my favorite pair. The first pair I ever bought. And I really just want to find them. I know you don’t like that I wear them. I mean you haven’t talked to me for a week, so that’s obvious but I just really want them back. So if you have them, will you please, please give them to me?” Louis lets out a long breath after that, shoulders hunched in on himself, hand clasped in front, playing with his fingers like he’s afraid of what Harry might say next.

 

Harry groans, hiding his face in his hands. He wants to lie and say, “No, I haven’t seen them, I have no idea what you are talking about,” and then go back to watching _Friends_ and drinking tea. But he can’t do that, not with Louis standing there looking scared and vulnerable, like he actually thinks Harry took them just so Louis couldn’t wear them.

“I have them,” he mumbles into his hands.

 

“You do?” Louis voice comes out high and wavering, Harry still owes himself a wall head bang and he’s thinking now would be appropriate, “Can I have them back?” He asks.

 

Harry shakes his head, “No,” he answers still keeping his face in his hands.

 

“Why not?” He sounds so confused and sad and Harry is the worst friend in the history of friends ever.

 

“You won’t want them,” he confesses.

 

“What?” He sounds more confused than sad and well, that’s a good thing Harry thinks.

 

Harry gets up off the couch and starts walking to his room, “Hold on, I’ll show you,” he moves his hands away from his face but he keeps it down so Louis won’t see how red it is.

 

He gets to his room and reaches under his pillow to pull them out, he feels a pang of sadness that they won’t be there tonight. Okay so he’s a creep who has been sleeping with his best friends knickers and he probably shouldn’t have them anymore for his own sanity's sake.

 

He brings them back out and hangs his head low as he stands in front of the smaller lad.

 

Harry takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst before holding them out to Louis.

 

Louis takes them in his hands and Harry can feel him looking at them and searching for any damage. There’s a loud gasp and Harry’s face is flaming with embarrassment.

 

“What, Harry, what is this?” He sounds confused and Harry had really been hoping he wouldn’t have to explain himself but Louis is standing there questioning him, he can’t get away from it.

 

“I wanked on your knickers,” he confesses, voice coming out like a whine, “I’m so sorry, Lou. They were just so hot. And I couldn’t help it. I saw all your panties and like, I don’t know. I’m just a horny idiot.”

 

“Did you really like them that much?” He sounds astounded.

 

Harry sheepishly nods his head, “Yeah, they, um, you, um….like...fuck….just the thought of you in them. Just was really nice, I guess.” He scratches the back of his head, this is the weirdest and hardest conversation he’s ever had. He wants to make Louis feel secure about his choice of clothing without being a freak about it. He doesn’t think that’s working.

 

“Looks a bit more than nice to me,” he teases.

 

Harry chuckles, “Yeah.”

 

He finally looks up at his friend, biting his lip. Louis is holding them up in front of his face, small fingers grasping the delicate lace, blue eyes following the stain pattern along the side and front. He’s been waiting for Louis to scream at him and demand he leave the flat immediately and that he never wants to speak to Harry again but he hasn’t done that. He seems to be making up his mind about something and Harry figures he better just keep his mouth shut until then.

 

After the longest minute of Harry’s life, Louis finally speaks, his voice coming out barely above a whisper, “Do you want to see them?”

 

Harry’s head snaps up instantly, “What?”

 

Louis bites his bottom lip, “Do you want to see them?” He repeats, “ON, I mean, do you want to see them on?”

 

His blue eyes are sparkling with mischief when he looks into Harry’s but there’s a hint of self-doubt hidden behind them and Harry wants to kiss that all away. He steps into Louis’ space so the other lad has to tilt his head up to look Harry in the eyes.

 

Harry cannot believe he is so calm when he says, “I’d like that very much.” He honestly thought he was going to fall to his knees crying out of happiness. But he’s able to remain calm even after Louis takes a sharp intake of air, eyes dilating just a fraction as he takes in Harry’s more assertive stance. He leans in towards Louis barely brushing his lips against the older lad, waiting to see if maybe this is some joke and Louis will laugh and push him away. He doesn’t though, just releases stuttering breathes out against Harry’s lips and he seems to be waiting for Harry to take that last step.

 

Harry presses their lips together, remarking to himself that they fit together perfectly. He kisses the other boy soft and slow not sure exactly where this is leading. Louis opens his mouth just a bit to breath and Harry takes that as a sign to lick into his mouth. Louis moans into it, opening his mouth wider for Harry’s tongue. He sags against Harry’s chest, arms going limp at his sides and Harry wraps his arms around his waist to keep him up. He doesn’t stop kissing him though, he’s been thinking and dreaming about it for too long, he bites and nibbles on Louis’ lips, turning the natural blush pink a dark red.

 

At some point Louis starts shimming his hips and moves his hands to push his sweats off but Harry pulls away to look down at him.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks, his voice sounding gruff and unreal.

 

“Showing you,” Louis says, shimming his hips more as he tries going on his tip toes to reach Harry’s lips.

 

Harry shakes his head and pushes the other lad away, who whines at him.

 

“Wait, just,” his eyes fall down to the knickers still clutched in Louis’ hand. His face flushes again, thinking about what he wants to ask.

 

“What?” Louis asks, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “Have you changed your mind?” He’s starting to sound hurt and Harry needs to get this out before his chance gets away.

 

“NO! I want to, trust me. I just, uh,” He runs his hands through his hair.

 

“Just spit it out Harry.”

 

He takes a deep breath, “Could you wear the blue ones?”

 

“These?” Louis asks holding out the stained underwear.

 

“Yes, please,” Harry nods.

 

Louis laughs, “Yeah, I can do that.”

 

He starts to walk away but Harry grabs him by his upper arm and pulls him back. Louis gives a questioning yelp before he’s cut off by Harry’s lips kissing him again. The small man smiles into it before pulling away.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he says, giving Harry a wink.

 

After Louis leaves the room, Harry feels weak and needs to sit down or he might faint. He never in a million years thought this would happen. Yeah he dreamed about it but never thought it would come true. He sits on the couch, head in his hands trying to calm his racing heart. Louis comes out a few minutes later. He’s still wearing the large cream jumper, it falls in the middle of his thighs hiding the panties from Harry’s eyes but the sweats are missing. Louis looks nervous, fingers tugging at the bottom of the sweater.

Harry stands up, “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, just nervous. Never worn them for anyone before.”

 

“Oh, well, you don’t have to, if you don’t want.” Harry tries to comfort him.

 

“No, I….I want to.” He gives Harry a half smile, before turning around and slowly pulling up the back of his jumper. He isn’t trying to be seductive, just easing himself into it but his shyness is the thing driving Harry crazy.

 

When the jumper is finally pulled up out of the way and Harry gets a look at Louis’ perfect bum in the cotton and lace knickers his knees buckle and the only way to stop himself from falling face first into the coffee table to fall backwards on the couch. He makes an embarrassing high pitched noise when Louis reaches back to adjust the underwear, small fingers smoothing out the lace.

 

His blue eyes snap to Harry’s, “Uh, is it okay? Do you still like them?”

 

“What?! Yes, yes, I do, I _really_ do.” He can’t take his eyes away from them, honestly he just can’t.

 

Louis seems to relax a little bit, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, “Good.”

 

“Uh, could you,” Harry makes a spin motion with his finger, “Could you turn around?”

 

Louis chews his bottom lip before complying, eyes looking up at the ceiling and not at Harry.

 

“You look so fucking good Lou,” He groans, biting the side of his finger.

 

His cock isn’t even hard but the way it’s trapped behind the navy cotton is obscene, pushed to the side and stretching the fabric around his length. What’s really killing him though is the come stains on the knickers, his come stains. Part of them cover the fabric over Louis’ cock and Harry feels an unexpected sense of pride and possessiveness wash over him as thoughts of _“I did that”_ and _“those are mine”_ fly around in his head. The word standing out most is “ _Mine_ ,” “ _mine, mine, mine._ ” And that is what he wants. He wants Louis to be his and only his.

 

He motions for Louis to come over to him, “Come here, please.”

 

Louis moves to stand in front of Harry, hands dropping away from his sweater letting it fall back down and Harry frowns, he already misses the view.

 

He stands in front of Harry, unmoving and Harry reaches out but stops right before his hands make contact with those soft looking thighs.

 

He looks up at the blue eyed boy, “Can I touch you?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, “I’m here, aren’t I? If I didn’t want you to touch, I wouldn’t have shown you.” He cards his fingers through Harry’s hair as he speaks, helping to relax them both with the familiar touch. Harry smiles up at him briefly before laying his hands on Louis’ thighs, holding him for just moment. He slides his hands up feeling the hairs on his legs tickle his palms, he hesitates a moment before sliding his hands underneath the jumper, needing to take a breath. The sweater hikes up as his hands go when reaches Louis’ soft tummy he presses down before gripping his hips, rubbing his thumbs on the warm skin.

 

He takes a moment to just look at Louis’ panty covered cock, it looks so pretty wrapped up like that, he sees it twitch under his watchful gaze and when he leans in to breathe over it Louis’ hands tighten in his hair. Harry smiles loving the reaction he’s getting even though he’s barely touched the other lad.

 

“Look so pretty, Lou, such a pretty cock.” He can’t help but say, because it’s true and Louis needs to know. He hears Louis’ breath shudder and he leans further in to kiss the underside of his cock through the fabric. It twitches again under his lips and he laughs, “Excited are we?”

 

Louis huffs and tugs sharply on the curls on Harry’s head, “I’ve been dreaming about this for years, so yeah.”

 

Harry pulls back for a moment, Louis’ fingers tighten, he cringes but he needs to ask, “Really?!”

 

Louis bites his lip, “Uh, yeah. Been kinda in love with you since High School.”

 

Harry galks at him, “Fuck, I had no idea. I’m so sorry. If I had known, we’d have done this a very long time ago.”

 

Louis laughs, “Really?” He parrots.

 

Harry nods, “Oh yeah, wanted to kill your date for prom. Had planned to ask you and everything.”

 

Louis shakes his head, “I only went with him because I thought you’d never be interested in me like that.”

 

“Oh god we are idiots,” Harry groans, grip tightening on Louis’ hips.

 

Louis nods, playing with Harry’s curls again, “But we’re here now.”

 

Harry smiles, “Yeah we are.”

 

He looks his boy over, and yes Harry is already calling Louis, his, he figures it's true enough. He’s standing in front of him looking beautiful as ever but now he’s here for Harry to touch, he’s been wanting Harry for four years and in all that time he’s never shown this part of himself to anyone. Harry groans again, eyes shifting back to the boy’s semi, that’s there for him, getting hard just from Harry looking. He shifts in his seat leaning in to lick a long wet strip up the bottom of Louis’ dick, wetting the cotton. Louis moans, hips rutting up a bit to get more, Harry teases him through the panties, turning the navy blue to midnight with his saliva. Mouthing the sides, nibbling at it with his teeth, not enough to hurt but enough to have the standing boy twitching towards his mouth and have him panting and fingers digging into Harry’s scalp.

 

Harry pulls back to admire his work, satisfied with how damp the material is, he rubs his hand over his erection. He’s fully hard now, the tip peeking out the top, barely covered by the coral lace. He rubs his thumb over his tip, scraping the lace over the boy’s sensitive slit. Louis mewls, bucking his hips up, Harry smiles leaning in to lick the beads of precum darkening the fabric.

 

Louis’ hands grip Harry’s head holding him down and Harry chuckles at him, tongue hanging out of his mouth barely licking at the boys tip. He releases Louis’ hips, grabbing his wrists and untangling the lad’s fingers from his hair.

 

He kisses Louis’ hard cock one more time while looking at the mess of a boy above him before gripping his hips again turning him around. He places a large palm over the small of Louis’ back pressing till he’s bent over and his hands are resting on the coffee table. Harry bites his lip, eyes wide as the bum he's been dreaming about is right in front of him, all clad in lovely lace, up close and personal.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous, Lou. Prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

 

Louis inhales a quick breath, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, baby. So pretty.” He runs a hand over Louis’ lace covered arse, just staring at it.

He doesn't realize how long he's been sitting and staring at Louis' perky bum until said boy cuts in through his trance.

 

"Harry," he says, voice quiet and unsure, "Everything okay?"

 

Harry's eyes snap up, he's greeted with the sight of Louis' face flushed red from the blood pooling in his cheeks and hair falling over his eyes, still slightly damp from his shower. The jumper falling open, showing off bits of his stomach, chest and nipples.

Instead of responding Harry groans at the sight and quickly leans in to bite the flesh of Louis' bum. Filling his mouth with lace as his teeth sink in, sure to leave a mark. He grabs Louis’ bum, indenting the flesh with his fingertips, spreading him out as Louis moans. The knickers slide in between his cheeks, fabric bunching up around his hole. He runs a dry finger down the crease pressing down on the cotton covering his entrance.

 

Harry frowns realizing he doesn’t have any lube, “Babe, I, uh, I’ll be right back.”

 

“What why?” Louis asks, head snapping back to look at Harry.

 

“I don’t have any lube.” He blushes meeting the other lad’s eyes.

 

Louis bites his lip, eyes searching, “Check the cushions.”

 

“What?!” Harry ask in disbelief.

 

Louis sighs, “I wanted to masturbate the other day but you came home early and like I just shoved the bottle in the cushions.” Louis confesses, cheeks tinting a bright red.

 

Harry laughs, digging around in between the couch cushions, “So that’s why there is a stain.”

 

“There is _not_ a stain,” Louis argues, “ _I said_ I never got a chance.”

 

Harry finally wraps his fingers around the bottle pulling it out, shaking it for Louis to see, “Found it!”

 

“Good for you, now, chop chop, I’m not bent over for nothing.”

 

“You’re so bossy,” Harry grumbles, placing the bottle of lube on the coffee table next to one of Louis’ hands.

 

“You love it,” He counters.

 

Harry smiles widely in lieu of an answer, eyes making their way back down to Louis’ bum. He lays the flat of his palms over Louis’ arse, massaging his cheeks. Louis reaches back and grabs his wrist, “Wait, we need a condom.”

 

Harry groans, stopping his movements, “We didn’t plan this very well did we?”

 

“Well to be fair this wasn’t how I thought this would go.”

 

“Yeah me neither,” Harry giggles a bit, pressing his head against one of Louis’ cheeks, “Wait!” Harry exclaims making Louis jump a bit, “I have one in my wallet!”

 

Harry reaches over to the side table next to the couch grabbing his wallet that’s laying there.

 

“And why are you carrying a condom around? Find random dudes at Tesco do you?” Louis asks, body going tense under the hand Harry still has splayed out on his arse.

 

“What?! NO!” He defends, “Just always like to be prepared, for moments like this.”

 

“Well check the expiration date first. Fuck knows when the last time you got laid was.”

 

“Heeeyyy,” Harry drawls pinching the cheek in his hand making Louis yelp. He still looks though and sighs with relief that it’s still good. He sets that down next to the bottle of lube and sags back into the couch.

 

“You’re a right mess, Styles.”

 

“Shut it you or I’ll just leave you like this.” He sits up gripping Louis’ hips hard.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” He says, sounding slightly breathless.

 

“You have no idea what I’d dare to do.” He brings a hand back to land a sharp stinging slap to the meat of Louis’ arse making him cry out in pain but he doesn’t try and wiggle away.

 

“Oh really? Cuz all I’ve seen so far is you being a right tease,” he wiggles his hips a bit and Harry smiles at Louis’ sassy reaction.

 

“I’m no more of a tease than you are walking around in these pretty little knickers of yours,” he brings his hand down again, marking Louis’ arse with a bright pink handprint.

 

“Harry,” Louis gasps, swaying forward, Harry grips his hip to keep him steady. He presses his lips to the mark, kissing over it hearing the other boy moan quietly. He licks around the outline his fingers made, part of him wishing they were permanent. He licks his way to Louis’ crack, pulling the panties up tight, stretching over his hole. Harry licks a wet strip up his crack, tongue moving roughly over the coarse fabric. He spreads Louis’ cheeks with his hands, tongue moving over his hole, wetting the underwear thoroughly. Louis moans above him, thighs starting to quiver as Harry sucks the spot around his hole. He presses his face further into Louis’ bum, spreading his arse out impossibly wide pushing his tongue and the pretty panties into the tight ring of muscle, Louis moans throwing his head back, whining out a string of, “Harry, Harry, Harry, more, please, Harry.” It’s like music to Harry’s ears and he thrusts his tongue in faster coaxing as many whines and pleas from the older lad as he can.

 

He slides a hand around Louis’ side and up his torso, pushing Louis’ jumper up as he goes. His fingers reach the small peak of Louis’ nipple, he rubs at it with the tips of his fingers, pinching it and he moans beautifully, pushing his arse on to Harry’s face. Harry presses his smile into the flesh, biting his quivering rim with his teeth, he moves his hand to the other one and repeats. Louis’ shaking all over and mumbling promises if Harry will just make him come.

 

Harry backs off to look at his work, the panties are soaked with his saliva and when he moves his hand down to palm at Louis’ cock, he feels the wet stain that’s growing at the tip of his steadily leaking erection. He smiles proudly, kissing Louis’ cheek one more time.

 

He drops his hand away from Louis’ cock, who whines at the loss, and grabs the lube off the table.

 

“Yes,” Louis hisses at the loud snip of the opening of the bottle.

 

Harry coats his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the liquid, he uses his clean hand to move the panties to the side and swirls Louis’ hole with a lube slick finger. Louis is still relaxed from Harry’s tongue so the first finger slides in easily and he coats his walls, purposefully avoiding his prostate. He slips in the second finger along the with first, this time curling his fingers down and teasing over the bundles of nerves, Louis bucks into his hand, shamelessly riding his fingers, desperately trying to get them in deeper. Harry watches in awe, holding the knickers to the side and thrusting in and out of his beautiful boy.

 

Harry’s so lost in the sight that it takes Louis slapping him in the face with the condom packet to get him to pay attention to Louis begging to be fucked.

 

He grabs the condom and slowly pulls his fingers from Louis’ stretched hole, “Shit sorry, just you look so good.”

 

“That’s all good babe, but I’d really like you to fuck me now,” Louis pants.

 

Harry nods frantically, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

He sits back against the couch, quickly pulling off his shirt and pushing his joggers down, getting his hard cock out. His moan is obscene when he slides the condom on, he can’t freaking believe he forgot about his dick during all this, it’s hard and throbbing and now that it knows it’s going to fuck Louis it’s screaming at him to hurry. He watches Louis stand up, wobbly slightly on his feet.

 

“Should get these off, yeah?” He says, grabbing at the waistband of his knickers and Harry quickly reaches out stopping him.

 

“No, leave them on.”

 

Louis looks back over his shoulder, pupils blown black as they look at Harry, “Okay,” he says with chewed red lips.

 

Harry groans, gripping at Louis’ hip, bunching up the jumper around his waist. Harry spreads his legs out to give him room and he pulls Louis back towards him, “Could you pull them to the side for me baby?” He ask, voice coming out hoarse.

 

Louis doesn’t answer but he reaches a hand back to pull the soaked panties to the side, Harry grips the base of his cock as he pulls Louis down on to him, “That’s it baby, just sit on my cock.”

 

He slides in easily and they moan together when he bottoms out, Louis swiveling his hips to get adjusted to the stretch. Louis places his hands on Harry’s spread knees gripping them to steady himself as he lifts up off Harry’s cock to slowly sink back down.

 

Harry’s hands roam up Louis’ sides and back, “Fuck, you feel so good baby,” he moans.

 

Louis is making all this lovely little grunting noises as he concentrates on working himself up and down on Harry’s cock. Harry holds on tight to Louis’ waist, helping the boy move, “Yeah just like that,” he finds himself saying, unable to take his eyes off the place where they meet. Louis’ hole is shiny with lube where it’s stretched wide around the thickness of Harry’s cock. He can’t resist moving a hand down to touch at the boys rim, Louis whines, hips picking up their pace, panting heavily as Harry presses the tip of his finger against the muscle, teasing them both.

 

“Harry, Harry,” Louis whines, hips faltering, “Please.”

 

“I got you love,” he whispers, moving his arms around Louis’ waist pulling him so his back is pressed to Harry’s chest. He shifts his legs together, using his hands to spread Louis’ legs out, the boy’s toes just barely touching the floor. He moves his hand back up to cup Louis’ cheek turning his head so their lips meet, licking his way into the older lads warm mouth, wrapping their tongues together in a dirty kiss. Harry thrusts up hard causing Louis’ to bounce on his cock, they both moan and Louis’ throws his head back, giving a tantalizing view of his neck that Harry kisses and sucks at, biting little marks into the tan skin and licking over them to sooth the pain.

 

He runs his hands up and down Louis’ torso, flicking his nipples as he thrusts fast and hard up into his body. Louis’ hands are tangled in Harry’s curls, pulling and tugging as little “uh, uh, uhs” fall from his lips. It’s obscene really, how good it all is, his soft jumper rucked up under his armpits while Harry feels up his body, the soft fabric feeling rough on Harry’s heated chest, and the knickers soaked through with Louis’ precum.

 

Harry tilts his hips as he thrusts searching for the spot inside Louis that will drive him crazy and he knows he’s finally found it when Louis’ screams in pleasure. Harry keeps his hips at that angle rocking up repeatedly into it.  

 

“Please, Harry, please just touch me,” Louis’ begs, voice coming out in a high pitched whine. Harry doesn’t have words anymore, too close to his own orgasm to do anything other than obey.

 

He keeps one hand pressed against Louis’ chest as the other goes down to rub his palm over the hard line of the boys cock in the knickers. He thinks for a moment how he could pull it out and wrap his hand around it but decides he wants matching stains from his and Louis’ release. Harry rubs Louis’ cock harder, thrusting up faster, feeling the tightness in his own belly.

 

“Harry!” Louis moans when he comes, Harry pressing the soaked lace against Louis’ slit, soaking the panties with his come.

 

He thrusts up a handful of times into Louis’ clenching hole before spilling into the condom, groaning and biting down on the spot between Louis’ neck and shoulder.

 

They both pant as the come down from their mutual highs, Harry soothingly rubbing his hands over Louis’ chest. Louis shifts to the side, causing Harry to slip out both boys cringing. Louis stands up on shaky legs and Harry grabs his thigh so he doesn’t fall over. He sees Louis shimmy out of the panties, the wet, stretched fabric pooling around his ankles as Harry takes off the condom, tying it off, grabbing tissues and wrapping it up before throwing in the little bin under the side table.

 

“I guess we ruined these,” Louis pouts looking at the knickers on the floor. His back is still to Harry and he has a perfect view of the bottom of Louis’ bum, still tacky from the lube.

 

He can’t help himself when he reaches out to touch, snaking a finger up in between the boy’s wet cheeks, teasing over his loosened hole.

 

“Well, I guess will have to get you new ones,” he says when Louis yelps and swats his hand away.

 

He quickly turns around to face Harry, cocking up an eyebrow, “Really?”

 

“Yes really,” Harry answers, reaching out to pull Louis’ back on to his lap, Louis easily complies, straddling Harry and wrapping his arms around the lad’s neck.

 

“You wanna help pick them out, do you?”

 

“Mhm,” he says, nodding, squeezing Louis’ waist, “Maybe we could get matching pairs.”

 

Louis’ laughs, crinkles by his eyes popping out, “Now that’s something I’d really like to see.”

 

“We can definitely make that happen,” Harry says pulling Louis down for a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this. Wow! Anyway come harass me on [Tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
